


A Good Thing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Mutually Unrequited, POV Tara Chambler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Good roommates are harder to find than good girlfriends</i>. As if Tara knows much about either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Beth/Tara - roommates](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5889612#t5889612).

It’s a perfect Georgia evening, and Tara has never felt more at home. The sun is setting, casting stripes of orange light through the half-closed blinds, and a horror movie is playing on TV. There’s still a pot of the best chili Tara has ever eaten on the stove, courtesy of the best roommate she’s ever had.

Beth is sitting next to her on the small couch, legs tucked beneath her body, peeling the label off her beer. Beth is _perfect_ , but no matter how much Tara wants, she’s never been the type to try to ruin a good thing.

“Do you want some more?” Beth gets up, gathering the dishes.

Tara shakes her head, trying to snap out of her reverie. _Roommate_ , she thinks on repeat. _Good roommates are harder to find than good girlfriends_. As if she knows much about either of them.

“Tara?” Beth is standing in the kitchen entryway, hand on her hip.

“Hm, what?” She’s still not paying attention.

“I said, _stop_. Stop doing this to yourself, and stop doing it to me.” Beth’s cheeks are flushed, face shy.

Tara feels sick to her stomach— _oh god, she_ knows—but before she can stand up and stutter an apology, Beth is walking across the living room and leaning down, face inches from Tara’s.

“If you want it, then _do_ something,” Beth says in that perfect stubborn tone of hers, breath warm against Tara’s cheek.

So Tara, instead of second guessing, leans it and takes it.


End file.
